


'Tis the Season, Cold and Flu Season

by TheWritingGiant



Series: Who's Ready For Flu Shots? [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGiant/pseuds/TheWritingGiant
Summary: Jay Halstead, tough as nails detective, first through the door, war vet and utterly terrified of needles. With cold and flu season just around the corner, how does Jay deal with getting the (mandatory) yearly jab? And what does he put the rest of Intelligence, namely his partner, through along the way?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Who's Ready For Flu Shots? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981295
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	1. YEAR ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this story coincided with a few things. 1) My need to write something lighter and funnier than my last one. 2) My rewatch of season 7. And 3) the notice from my work (I'm a firefighter) with the dates of our annual flu shot drive.  
> All the first responders in my area, cops, paramedics and firefighters, have to get the flu shot unless we have a medical and/or religious (I believe) exemption on record. So all that together got me thinking about how Jay would deal with this time of year. This is where my mind took that. Enjoy!

PRESENT DAY

It was a slow day in Intelligence, much to everyone's disappointment because a slow day meant paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork. It was dry and dull, and Adam's complaints of hand cramps and eye strains were always quick to get on everyone's nerves. After the fifth complaint about a paper cut that no one else could see, from the bearded man, Hailey rose from her seat. "I need a break, I'm gonna go on a pastry run," she announced. "Who wants what?"

The team put their orders in, doughnuts, sandwiches and coffees, way too much for Hailey to carry on her own. It was a ploy; she wasn't the only one who wanted to get away for a minute. The rest of the team rushed to volunteer to come with her, but Vanessa was quickest. "Hey Sarge," Hailey caught the attention of the desk sergeant as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "We're heading to the café up the street, get you anything?"

"Detective Upton, just the person I was looking for," Trudy Platt beckoned the blonde with a finger. When the young woman got closer, Platt passed her a flyer. "It's your favourite time of year."

Hailey dropped her head in her hands with a groan, the paper abandoned on the desktop. "Flu shots," Vanessa read the page. "What's wrong with flu shots? Especially this year."

"Jay," Hailey moaned, not lifting her head.

"What's he got to do with it?"

"It's Goldilocks' responsibility to make sure Chuckles gets his shot," Trudy told the young officer with a grin.

"I don't understand," Vanessa frowned. "What's the big deal?"

Hailey lifted her head and sighed, her eyes closed tight. "Remember when I told you Jay would rather take a bullet than get the flu shot?"

"Ain't that the truth," Platt snorted.

"Thanks, Trudy," Hailey took the flyer and stomped her way out of the district. "Well, that's this day ruined."

"Oh come on Hailey," the brunette woman laughed as they made their way down the street. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh, you have no idea," Hailey rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you about the first time I had to take him."

2017

"Upton," Platt shouted as the blonde detective stepped into the district that morning.

"Sarge," Hailey, walked over to the desk. "What's up?"

The older woman passed over a flyer announcing the Flu Shot drive that was taking place in the district over the next couple of days. "A team from Med comes by every year," the desk sergeant explained. "They're mandatory."

"Always have been," Hailey quirked an eyebrow. "I don't have a medical exemption or anything if that's what you're worried about, I'll go tonight."

"Yeah, you're not the one I'm worried about," Trudy shook her head a devious smile growing on her face. "You know your partner Chuckles?"

Hailey pressed her lips together to squash her laughter at the nickname. "I'm familiar with him, yes."

"You're in charge of making sure he gets his."

"Huh?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"You heard me," Platt turned back to her computer. "Good luck."

The confusion at the strange order must have shown on Hailey's face because as soon as she entered the bullpen, Kevin asked. "You all good there, Hails?"

"Why is Platt telling me I have to take Jay to get his flu shot?"

"Oh," the large man winced. "Yeah, you do."

"Why?"

"Because you're his partner."

"He that unorganised or something?" It surprised her, that wasn't the Jay Halstead she had been getting to know over the last couple of months.

Kevin shook his head. "Man does not like needles. Like, not at all. Last year Lindsey spent three hours searching for him while he hid. Had to drag him in by his ear."

"You're joking?"

Kevin crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Good luck." Then he all but ran from the room.

Hailey, watched him flee, now even more confused. He had to be exaggerating. Sure maybe Jay was afraid of needles, lots of people were, but the man was a war vet for Christ's sakes, he couldn't be that bad. Maybe, she thought, if Jay were able to get the shot in private, that would help. The rooms usually used for the drive were set up with four of five stations; it would be full of lots of nurses and worse lots of other cops. Cops, who would no doubt love a bit of embarrassing dirt the Intelligence detective; they really were the worse gossips sometimes.

She also knew that not all cops got their flu vaccines at drive, they couldn't, the scheduling just didn't always mesh with the hectic life of a police officer. But Jay's brother was a doctor; he could probably give Jay the shot and update his file in a room at Med, no big deal. Her plan sorted, she just needed to find a way to ask him.

The way presented itself soon enough. A witness in their bank robbery case had been unconscious at the hospital for almost two days. But, finally, they had woken up and were alert, so Voight sent Hailey and Kim to conduct the interview. On the way out of the hospital, she caught sight of the familiar red-headed doctor leaning against the nurses' station. "Hey, Kim, give me a minute," Hailey asked. "I gotta go ask Jay's brother something."

"Ooh," the other woman winced in sympathy. "Yeah, I saw the flyers, good luck with that."

Hailey really wished people stop saying that.

"Hey, Doctor Halstead," she approached the man.

"Hailey," he greeted with an easy smile. "You're my brother's partner; it's Will."

"Will," she nodded. "I need a favour."

"I'm all ears."

"Can you give Jay his flu shot sometime over the next couple days?"

"No way," Will backed up a few steps, shaking his head. "Not with a ten-foot pole."

Hailey was stunned. "Seriously?"

"Extremely," he nodded. "Erin tried this a couple of years ago; I want nothing to do with it."

"Come on."

"Hailey, you could tell me that all I have to do to win the Nobel Prize in Medicine is give Jay a shot, and I would still run the other direction. He nearly broke my nose the last time. Good luck," he grabbed his clipboard and headed in the opposite direction. "I'll patch you up if you need stitches."

So, Hailey left Med in disbelief. And in need of a new plan that wasn't punching the next person to wish her luck. When they returned from the hospital, Kim updated Voight while Hailey headed into the break room for a much-needed coffee. Jay was there, readying his mug and she decided just to take the bull by the horns and talk with her partner about the vaccination.

"So," she came up beside him and grabbed her mug. "Everyone keeps wishing me good luck today."

"You know this is a strange way to start a conversation, right?" Jay teased and filled her cup for her. "But I'll bite, why?"

"Because of this," she passed the brunette the flyer she'd grabbed from the front desk. It surprised her just how pale her partner's face could go as he read the page. "Did you really break your brother's nose?"

"No," he said too quickly. "I just…punched him a little. It's not my fault his nose takes up so much of his face."

"Jay," she admonished with a laugh.

"Look, I hate needles okay?" he moaned. "I have since I was a kid, and it's only gotten worse. It's also really embarrassing. So whatever steps you've taken to get me to the drive, I appreciate, kind of, but you're off the hook."

"Why?" Hailey raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"To save me from the harassment I'd face if I passed out in front of anyone from patrol, I made an appointment at my doctor's office tonight."

"Oh," she was a little surprised but happy. She'd figured it was something like that anyway. "Well, that's good. Need me to go with you?"

"Nah," Jay dismissed with a wave. "I'll be good. But thanks, Hailey."

She was going to ask him how it went the next day but figured it was best left alone. Jay was grumpy all day, and besides, she caught sight of a bandaid on his upper arm when he scratched at it, so she figured it was a done deal. The others were just overreacting, or worse exacerbating the problem. 

She was wrong. So very wrong. When they finally wrapped up their case, and Hailey was on her way home, in desperate need of a beer or three Trudy blocked her path at the bottom of the stairs with a glare. "What's up, Sarge?"

"'What's up,'" the desk sergeant repeated. "I thought I told you to make sure Halstead got his flu shot."

"He did," Hailey informed her. "He went to his doctor yesterday after shift."

"Did you actually see him get it," she asked, a little like she was leading a child to the answer of two plus two.

"No," Hailey replied. "He's a grown man, Trudy; he doesn't need a babysitter."

"Yes, he does, very much," she leaned forward and fixed the young detective with a stern look. "You deal with criminals and other unsavoury sorts every day, so does your partner. You often lie to get the answers you want. It never occurred to you that maybe he lied about this. Don't perpetuate the stereotype of dumb blonde, Hailey; it doesn't suit you."

Platt started to sort the files on her desk. "There are two hours left of the flu drive, make sure he gets there. Because I'm telling you now if he brings the flu into this building, you're the first one I'm coming after Detective."

Hailey tipped her head back and sighed. Of course, he had lied. And she'd fallen for it, hook line and sinker. They'd only been partners for a short time; she hadn't wanted to overstep, or push him too hard. She'd wanted to believe that he was a grown man, who could suck up his disdain for needles for the few seconds the shot took. But apparently, that had been the wrong move. She turned heel and marched into the room where Med had set up shop. "Hey, Maggie," Hailey called when she spotted everyone's favourite charge nurse. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Her new plan set she went back to the bullpen where Jay was still at his desk finishing his report. "Hey Hailey," he looked up at her. "You forget something?"

"You lied to me," she stood beside him, arms crossed, eyes glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Jay refused to look at her.

"Your flu shot."

"Oh," he frowned.

Her glared hardened. "'Oh,' that's really what you want to say to me right now?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay," he scratched at his ear. "I got the appointment time wrong; it's tonight."

"Fine," Hailey plopped down on the edge of his desk, not buying it for a second. "I'll go with you." 

"You don't need to do that."

"Because you're lying, again," it wasn't a question.

"Hailey," he started. 

"Because if your appointment was tonight," she leaned over and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bandaid. "You really wouldn't need this, would you? You've been playing it up all day, I was actually feeling bad for you."

Jay, at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I did tell you I hate needles, right?"

She glared at him again and ripped the bandaid off his shoulder, clicking her handcuffs to the armrest of his chair "What are you doing?" he asked, more confused than alarmed.

"Making sure you get your flu shot," she clicked the other cuff to his wrist. "Maggie?"

The nurse stepped in from her hiding spot. "This will only take a second, Jay."

"No, no, no," her partner protested, and squirmed in his seat, pulling at the metal cuffs. Hailey grabbed his right arm, pinned it down. "You, don't need to do this, Maggie," he pleaded.

"She really does," Hailey countered and watched as the other woman quickly rolled up Jay's sleeve. She swept a cotton ball over his upper arm, pinched up a bit of skin and muscle, and stuck him with the needle. Much to her amusement, Jay let out a frightened squeak. It was all over in about ten seconds. "See," Hailey let go of his arm with a pat. "That wasn't so bad."

Her partner said nothing, Hailey looked down at him, only to see him passed out in his seat. "Jay!"

"Here," Maggie handed her a small white tube. 

Hailey recognised them as smelling salts. She quickly cracked the tube and waved it under Jay's nose; he promptly jumped awake as his brain registered the caustic scent. "There he is," she smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "How you feeling, partner?"

Instead of answering, Jay turned to the side and vomited in his garbage can. Hailey patted his back as he heaved, and shot Maggie a smile of thanks as the nurse packed up. It took nearly thirty minutes before Jay felt ready to move. And even though he lied to her, Hailey felt so bad that she bought his coffee and beers for the next month.

PRESENT DAY

"You handcuffed him to a chair?" Vanessa asked in disbelief as they collected their order

"What else was I supposed to do?" Hailey asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, but you're his friend, you could have been little more supportive than that."

"We weren't really there yet, we'd only been partners for a little while," the blonde defended. "We were figuring out where we stood."

"Well I still think could have just held his hand or something," Rojas snorted as they headed back to the district.

"Oh no," Hailey, shook her head. "Nope, no, I am never making that mistake again."


	2. YEAR TWO

PRESENT DAY

"What you mean you're never making that mistake again?" Vanessa asked as they walked up the steps of the district.

"Because of what happened the next year," Hailey sighed and held open the door.

2018

The flyer was the first thing Hailey saw as she walked into the 21st district that morning. She stopped and glared at it; it had been such a pain last year, she wasn't sure she could do it again.

"You're going to set that thing on fire, Hails," Kim laughed, coming up behind her. "It's not the poor flyers fault; your partner goes from tough as nails cop to grown-ass scaredy-cat around needles."

"How much do I need to pay you to deal with this for me?" she asked, ripping the flyer from the wall.

"Ten times the national debt," the brunette answered. "And even then, no thanks."

Hailey groaned. 

"Hey Upton," the pair turned to see Trudy Platt at her desk, watching the scene with a smirk on her face. "If you're planning to handcuff him again, let me know; I want to see it."

Hailey frowned at the older woman and headed upstairs. She was not going to be handcuffing Jay again; she wouldn't need to. They were friends now; there was more trust between them. She was sure it would be easier just to talk with him about it, reassure him that she was there for him no matter what. Besides, he probably wouldn't fall it again anyway.

Now Hailey was sympathetic; she understood that he was afraid of needles. Sure Jay may have been a little over the top with it, but everyone has that one fear, and it's totally valid. No, this year, she wasn't going to get him with a sneak attack; she was going to be smarter. She'd had a year to plan it out, and it all started later that night.

Jay was over to her place; it was beer and Bulls night, one of the many traditions they'd established over the last twelve months. It was comfortable and familiar, and there were no prying eyes or nosy co-workers to overhear their conversation. And they had a fresh deep dish on the coffee table in front of them. It was perfect.

"So," Hailey turned to face him during a commercial. "Did you see the flyer at work today?"

"What flyer?" Jay asked. 

"Flu shots," she peered up at him. "The drive starts on Wednesday." And though she'd seen it last year, she was still amazed at just how pale his face could go. It really made his freckles stand out.

"Hailey," he whined. "Please?"

"Wow," she tilted her head and smirked. "Are you five now? Because that's what my nephew sounds when he doesn't want to go to bed."

"Come on," Jay's green eyes were pleading. "You know I hate needles."

"Yeah, you made that abundantly clear last year. But you don't have a choice, Jay. The whole force has to get the flu shot." 

Jay didn't reply, just fixed her with the best puppy dog pout Hailey had ever seen. She was sure it was a look perfected over many years, one that got him out of, or possibly into, a whole lot of trouble in his life, but it was not going to work on her. "Jay, I don't want to handcuff you again, but I will."

"Hails," he said in the same whining tone. He really was pulling out all the stops; he'd only ever used her nickname a handful of times.

"And I told Platt I'd let her film it."

Jay dropped his head back against the couch. "Man, you suck."

She smacked his arm. "I am awesome. Thank you very much."

"Please."

Hailey sighed. "Look, I'll make a deal with you, okay?"

He turned his head to look at her, so she continued. She pointed at the television screen where the Bulls were leading the 76ers by eight points going into the half. "If the Bulls win, then you win. I won't say another word about you getting your shot. Hell, I'll even help you hide it from Platt."

"And if they lose?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Then you get the damn shot, Halstead," she rolled her eyes. "No lying, no hiding, no making me handcuff you. I'll even go with you and hold your hand if you want, but you're getting the shot."

Jay pursed his lips for a moment and looked back at the screen. "Fine," he said eventually and held a hand out. "Deal." They shook on it, and Jay got off the couch to grab them some more beer as they settled back in to watch the game.

Now Hailey was a Chicago girl, through and through. The Bulls, Blackhawks, Bears, Fire, and Cubs, she cheered loudly and passionately for all of them. Still, she had never been so happy to see Bulls blow it in the fourth quarter. It usually pissed her off, but that night when her beloved Bulls lost 118 to 97, she was ecstatic. She'd won.

Jay was a man of his word; it's why she'd thought to place the bet in the first place because she knew while he definitely wouldn't like it, he'd follow through. She met him outside the district, bright and early Wednesday morning; he was nervously bouncing balls of his feet. "Sure you want to do this now?" she looked him over; he was sweating already. "We can wait until after shift."

He swallowed thickly and started towards the building. "Let's just get this over with."

The closer they got to the front of the line, the more anxious Jay got. There were five people in front of them when Hailey put a hand on his tense shoulder. "Jay, you're gonna be fine."

"How about double or nothing on the Hawks tonight?" She glared at him, and he looked at the ground.

Three people in front of them. "You were serious, right?" he asked. "About holding my hand?"

She looked up at him in disbelief, but he was dead serious. "Yeah," she tossed her hands up in defeat. "I'll hold your hand."

One person in front of them. Jay groaned and lurched like he was going to bolt, Hailey stopped him firm hand chest. "You're not going anywhere, Halstead."

"Next," the nurse called. Jay moaned as Hailey guided him into a chair. "A little nervous?" the blonde nurse, Hailey, recognised her but couldn't remember her name.

"Understatement," she rolled her eyes as Jay gripped her hand.

The nurse turned her reassuring smile to Jay. "It's alright, Detective Halstead," she rolled up his sleeve. "Just looked away, take some deep breaths, and it'll be over before you know it."

Jay turned his head to Hailey, his eyes squeezed shut. The nurse disinfected the area and Jay squeezed her hand tight, Hailey winced at the pressure. "It's okay, Jay," she reassured. "I got you, just try to keep calm, alright."

"Could you like, give a count down or something?" Jay asked the nurse, his eyes still clamped closed.

"Of course, just take some deep breath."

Jay did, and Hailey grimaced as his blunt nails started to dig into her skin.

"Three," the nurse started.

"Jay, you gotta relax," Hailey gritted out as his tight grip got tighter.

"Two," the needle got even closer.

"Jay," Hailey used her other hand to try and loosen his grip. "I need you to ease up."

"One."

This time Jay bought the coffee and beers until Hailey's cast came off.

PRESENT DAY

"He broke your hand?" Vanessa was shocked.

"Two of the metacarpals," Hailey rubbed the bones subconsciously as they walked up the stairs to the bullpen. "It took eight weeks until I was cleared for the field again; I was so bored."

"I don't remember Jay being that bad last year," she set the box down on Kevin's desk.

"That's because last year, I got out ahead of it."


	3. YEAR THREE

"What did you do?" Vanessa asked and sat down at her desk with her eclair.

"Well, I decided to do it before the flu shot drive even started," Hailey settled on her desk with an apple fritter. "And I did it at our place."

"Where was I?" 

"You and Burgess were in Atlanta for that Cyber analytics seminar," Hailey shrugged. "It's actually part of why I made my move when I did."

"Oh," Vanessa frowned, she was a little sad she missed the show.

"Also I wasn't going to let Will get away with not helping anymore."

2019

"So, I was thinking," Hailey sat on the edge Jay's desk as he packed up for the day. "Friday, dinner at my place? Vanessa's out of town so, Hawks and gyros?"

Jay beamed at her. "Your homemade ones?"

"Just like Pappouli used to make."

"I'm there," the man held his hand up for high five.

Hailey slapped his palm. "I also thought maybe we could see if Will wants to join us? I know the ED has been slammed lately, he could probably use a good meal."

"Yeah," Jay nodded and grabbed his coat. "I'll text him."

"I can do that," she dismissed. "It was my idea; I wouldn't want him to think you're imposing on his behalf or anything."

"Sounds awesome Hailey," he nodded as the pair made their way out the door. "Can't wait."

Hailey smiled to herself, that was not what he was going to be saying later.

She cornered the elder Halstead at Molly's the next night. "Hey Hailey," Will moved so she could take a seat beside him. "Thanks for the invite, Jay raves about your cooking."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. I have ulterior motives," Will raised an eyebrow curiously. "You're gonna give Jay his flu shot."

"Hailey I tol-" 

"He broke my hand, Will," she cut across. "So you're gonna help me, or this year he's breaking yours."

They held each other's gaze, Hailey's blue eyes fixed and serious she stared the doctor down. "Fine," he looked away first. She smirked at her victory but schooled her features as the redhead looked back at her. "Jay ever win one of those?"

"Never," she laughed and headed towards the door. "See you Friday."

"These gyros better be as good Jay says," the doctor called to her retreating back.

The plan was simple; keep Jay distracted with food and hockey, Will jabs him and if, well, when he passed out, hopefully, he'd land on the sofa and not her coffee table. It worked for a while. The Halstead boys arrived twenty minutes before the game started. They plated up their food, grabbed some drinks and settled in, Jay and her on the couch, Will in the recliner.

"So good, Hailey," Jay mumbled happily, his mouth full to bursting.

"It is," Will agreed, his mouth equally packed. 

"Glad you like it," she shook her at their antics. "There's plenty more; Greeks don't cook for small numbers."

After that, they slipped into comfortable familiarity, eating and drinking as they cheered and jeered at the game. Then halfway through the second period, Hailey gave Will a nod, it was time.

"Hey," the redhead rose from the chair. "I gotta make a quick phone call, check in on a patient. Give me shout if the Hawks actually do something with the puck." Really, He was meeting Maggie in Hailey's driveway for his gear.

Hailey watched the trade-off through the sheer fabric of her drapes. When Will began to make way back to the house, that was her cue. "Want another beer?" She got up from the couch. 

"Sure," Jay moaned as Hawks lost it on a breakaway. "I could do with another, what a crap game."

He stood up to help, but Hailey waved him off. "I can get them, just try not to throw anything at my TV."

"I make no promises," he dropped back down. Now back inside Will plopped down beside him. Jay gave him a look. "That's Hailey's seat."

"Yeah," Will snapped on his gloves. "You're not going to be saying that in a second."

Before Jay could react, Hailey jumped on his lap and grabbed his wrists to keep him from flailing. "Hurry up," she directed the doctor.

But it was no use. Jay jumped his feet, dumping her to the floor with a thud, and booked it across the room. Will, knowing his brother, was ready and gave chase. Hailey could only watch as Will tackled his brother to the ground and winced as Jay's head only just cleared her kitchen island. "I could use a little help over here, Hails," Will called as he struggled to hold down his little brother. She grabbed the cooler and raced over. 

She helped Will secure Jay's arms behind back, then sat on them as he pulled up Jay's sleeve. Will took a cotton ball and the needle, and it was all over and done with before Hailey could blink. Still, she waited until the needle was stowed away before she got off of her partner's back.

"You okay?" she asked and ran a hand through her mussed hair. The brunette glared up at them both. 

Will reached into the cooler and pulled something out. "Want a lollipop?"

PRESENT DAY

Vanessa was doubled over with laughter. "Why can I picture Halstead, on the floor of our kitchen, legs crossed, arms crossed, glaring with a sucker hanging out of his mouth?"

"Because that's pretty much what happened," Hailey's nose crinkled in delight at the memory.

"So what are you going to do this year?"

"I have no idea," she sighed.


	4. YEAR FOUR

Jay walked into the bullpen with a frown on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, partner," Hailey gave him an innocent smile. "Got the flyer, I see."

He scowled at her. She sucked her lips into her mouth to suppress her smile while Rojas chuckled from her desk. He turned his head and glared at her for good measure before he took his seat.

"Can't you please, please, just give me a break this year and get your flu shot like a normal person?" Hailey passed him a pastry. "See, I'm the one begging this time."

"I don't see why I even need to get flu shot," he hissed. "I never get sick."

Hailey threw a crumpled napkin at him. "Because I make you get the flu shot!" Jay muttered something under his breath that Hailey could not make out and turned his chair away from her. "I swear Jay; I will have Atwater sit on you this time."

"Hey," Kevin's deep baritone came from behind her. "Don't you go dragging me into this nonsense."

Hailey shot him a smile, and seizing the opportunity, Jay got up out of his seat and headed into the break room. If they were going to have this discussion, he needed coffee. 

Hailey followed and took in her partner, as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, a frown marring his handsome features.

She leaned against the table opposite him and mirrored his pose. "Jay, you know that I respect you more than almost anyone else in this world."

"Yeah," he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. "I know that."

"And you know that I trust you with my life. Probably more than I have ever trusted anyone."

He smiled softly at that. "Yeah."

"And I hope," she stressed. "That, that goes both ways."

He looked up at her. "You know it does."

"Then why," she let out a laugh of exasperation. "Do you make this such a battle every year? I mean Jay, we passed ridiculous the second I had to handcuff you to that chair. And it's has been getting smaller and smaller in the rearview ever since."

"I know, I know," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what it is, Hailey; I just hear the word needle and…" he trailed off with a shudder.

"I get that," she nodded. "I do. And it's okay to be afraid, but Jay, we can't keep going like this. You know you can't avoid getting your flu shot."

"I know." 

"So, what do we do?" Hailey asked, moving to stand beside him. "How do we make this easy?"

"Honestly, Hailey," he shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Let's figure it out together," she took a seat at the table. 

They worked it out over a cup of coffee. Jay would get his shot after the last official appointment of the day was done. April, who was in charge this year, would call them down and administer the vaccination herself. No other cops, no other nurses, no one to spread the word if Jay passed out, just the three of them. Afterward, providing they avoided a trip to Med, drinks at Molly's were on Hailey; she'd even agreed to hold his hand again.

They said goodbye to the others as they left at the end of shift, claiming they still had a few more bits of paperwork to finish as they waited for April's call. Jay tensed up as soon as it came. It increased tenfold as he sat down in the chair, and April rolled up his sleeve.

"You need to try and stay calm, Jay," April told him gently. "If you relax, you'll barely feel it, I promise. Just close your eyes and remember to keep breathing."

He followed the instruction, but as soon as he felt the disinfectant, his panic rose. "No," he sat up, eyes snapping open. "No, no, no, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, Jay," Hailey pulled him back gently. "I got you; just breathe."

But it was no use; he was too far gone. "I can't, I can't, please, I can't." He repeated over and over. It was difficult to watch like he was stuck in a loop, so Hailey did the only thing she could think of. She reached for his cheek and turned his head, and then slammed her lips onto his.

Jay tensed for a half a second in shock before he melted into the kiss. They got lost in it together, the soft and slow slide of their lips as the kiss deepened. Hailey carded her fingers through his hair while Jay's hand came up and cupped her jaw, his thumb tracing gently over the curve of it. His tongue just skimmed over her lower lip when a throat cleared beside them, and Hailey jumped back.

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked at Jay, his eyes swimming in what was it confusion? Horror? She wasn't sure. "You're all set, detective," April's voice forced her to look away from Jay. The nurse had a smirk on her face as she made a show of disposing of the needle. There was no way Hailey could fighter back her blush now.

"Uh, yeah," Jay cleared his throat. "Thanks, April."

He got out of the chair quickly and grabbed Hailey's wrist, tugging her into the hall. "Jay," she started, running a hand through her hair nervously. "I am so sorry I don-"

This time it was his lips that cut off her frantic ramble. This kiss was harder than the one she'd given him, faster and far more heated as his arms banded around her waist, pulling her tight to him. Jay's tongue teased her lips again, and Hailey welcomed it as she slipped one hand into his hair and changed the angle of their kiss. They stayed locked together, hands, lips, and tongues, learning and exploring until Hailey's back hit the wall. It didn't hurt, not at all, but the dull thud was jarring enough to snap Hailey back to reality. They were still in the precinct; as much as she didn't want to stop, they couldn't do this here.

Jay rested his forehead against hers. "I think we found our easy way," he breathed. 

"Mmh," she acknowledged and stroked the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. "I guess so. Took us long enough."

"This isn't just a 'Jay has to get stuck with a needle, gotta distract him' thing, right?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet like if he spoke too loud it would shatter whatever was between them. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I have a tetanus booster coming up soon, but…"

Hailey shook her head. "I think we both know this was a long time coming."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You'll be there for the booster shot, though, right?"

Hailey smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll go with you." Jay beamed and shifted to drop a kiss on the dimple of Hailey's cheek, it had always fascinated him, but Hailey turned her head and caught his lips in a quick, hard kiss.

"Come on," she threaded her fingers through his and started down the hall. "Let's get out of here."

Jay followed happily. Despite their plans, they never made it to Molly's that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting guys, I really appreciate it! I am working on a follow-up that tells us why Jay is SO averse to needles; it just doesn't fit with the feel of this one, I'm still trying to find the right balance between the seriousness of it and the humour I also want to have, but be on the lookout. Thanks again. Edit: Totally forgot to include this, the real-life event that inspired a part of this story is the tackle in chapter three. It took four of us to chase and corner our friend in the kitchen (at the firehouse), I tackled him and both our head only cleared the counter by about a quarter inch. Then we all sat on him so the nurse could stick him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. For anyone who wants some bonus points, one of the events in this story could be a big one or a passing mention, actually happened in real life. A co-worker and friend of mine is not a fan of needles, and we've had to pull one of these tricks before. See if you can figure out which one.


End file.
